A Perfect Present for Tony
by Dudaidoj
Summary: Hellow, this is my first fanfiction! And I hope you all enjoy it! It's Tony's birthday and they are now lost in a desert island. Also Jeannie seems to be without her powers making things difficult.


A Perfect Present for Tony

Note: Well, this my first fanfiction! I hope you all enjoy it!

**Chapter 1**

Intro:

It was a Friday morning. Jeannie was tiding up the house as usual. She was very unhappy lately because her master kept working really hard since they married. Both of them having a time together Jeannie considered almost "rare". Tony was very busy; he was working in a new NASA space project that took him a lot of time. Although, between all that trouble a good thing was coming soon! And it was Tony's Birthday! And she wanted to celebrate it with him!

"Master,Anthony!" she went running from the kitchen

"yes, darling I'm here." coming out from his bedroom doing his tie.

"Anthony!! I'm so happy! Today's your birthday! We need to celebrate it! Why do you not stay the whole day here at home with me! I have everything planed!" Jeannie replied with a smile!

"I'm sorry Jeannie! But I just can't make it! I need to work I'm very busy today! But why don't I pick you here around six! We can have dinner together." Tony said looking at Jeannie's disappointed face.

"But Master…"

"Jeannie no buts… I just can't miss work. I told you we'll go for dinner tonight. Alright?

"Very well, Anthony if that is what you wish."

"Good!" As he says that he pick his hat and briefcase and leave the house.

As he left the house Jeannie frustrated sat down on the couch and thought.

"Oh, my master cannot have only a simple birthday dinner! He needs something more.I know that he deserve much more. " (she opens a smile) " I know exactly what I am going to give him!" (She giggles and blinks once) "I know he will love it! I need to tell him now! Oh, I will be a wonderful surprise."

Jeannie as quick as possible blinks herself to Major Nelsons office.

"Jeannie! What are you doing here? I just left the house!" Tony said

"I could not wait to tell you something." Jeannie said excited

"Alright! But could you please change? People can't see you dressed like this."

Jeannie blinks herself into a pink flowered dress.

"Now Jeannie what is it?" Tony replied

"I have your birthday present with me! I want to show you!" she sad happly

"oh, darling! Can't you wait until I get home! Now I'm very busy."

"But Anthony I just cannot wait. I know you will love what I got you. Please master."

"Jeannie I told you I can't leave here now! I'll have a meeting in a couple of hours! Look when I get home I'll open your present and we'll have a wonderful time together to celebrate my birthday."

"But..oh..very well Anthony." (When for a sudden she blinks and both of them appear at the NASA base airport)

"Jeannie! What am I doing here?" Tony said cleaning his clothes!

"Can you not see master?" (Jeannie shows him a a green helicopter just like the on which rescued Tony in the pilot episode)

"Yeah, I see but what's this all about?"

"It is yours!" she jumps in happiness

Tony grins. "Mine? It can't be mine!"

"Yes Master darling, It is yours! I know how you enjoy flying through the skies. So here is your own plane."

"Oh, Jeannie I can't believe it my own helicopter just like the one that rescued me from the beach where I found you.And Jeannie it's not a plane, It's a Helicopter!" (Tony goes around the helicopter appreciating it) "Oh, no I can't have it!"

"oh, whatever plane, helicopter they all fly anyway!But why can you not keep it?.. It is yours."

"What will I explain Dr. Bellows about it?"

"Well.. say it is a present!" Jeannie said not understanding

"Jeannie is not so easy with Dr.Bellows you know that." He said

"Yes, I do know it well." She said with a sad face

"But anyway Anthony why don't you take a ride?" She said opening a smile.

"No Jeannie I think I can't. I have to go back to the base! I have work to do."

"Oh, master only one ride.try it!." She grins

"Well.. one single ride won't make any harm.. will it?" He said looking at Jeannie "So Jeannie why don't you come with me?"

"No,no.. I am not fond of things that fly!" She said with a scared smile

"Come on Jeannie aren't you sacred are you??"

"Not really master. Enjoy your ride. "

"Oh, darling come on." He hugs her. "I'll protect you."

"Very well.. then. "she said not feeling comfortable

Jeannie and Tony stepped inside the Helicopter. She was a bit sacared but kept herself quiet because she knew how her master was feeling.

Jeannie sat on the helicopters chair. She looked all around finding it interesting. She saw a red button at the helicopters panel, then she started to press it making a annoying noise.

"Master, (giggles) here is not so bad as I thought! (smiles still playing with the red button)

"Jeannie could you stop playing with this butten is already driving me mad."

"ops..(giggles) sorry! (smiles)

Tony and Jeannie prepare themselves to go up with the helicopter. Jeannie is scared to death she's almost blinking herself home but what makes her stay is Anthony that's really enjoying being there.By now they're up in the sky.

"Look, Jeannie people down there !"

Jeannie colosing her eyes with her heads. "No master I am scared I do not wish to look down there."

"oh, come on darling" he said taking her hands of her face."

Jeannie now having more courage took slowly her hands off her face. "wow! Master see?? What a beautiful view from here." She said looking amazed. Tony nods at her.

Major Nelson flew for about an hour and by now they where a bit far away from NASA airport base. And worseThey where running out of gas.

"Master, I think that's not so bad up here! Well, at least it is better than a magic carpet."

"See Jeannie? I told you is not so bad." While they where talking the helicopter shook a little making Jeannie sacared again.

"Oh, Anthony it is shaking! Oh, my god we are going to die." She said taking Tony's arm.

Tony trying to make jeannie comfortable. "Calm down sweetheart, the only problem is that we are running out of gas."

"What? Please Anthony do something or I will blink us out of here."

"No jeannie don't do such thing like that, I'll fix it!I think We'll need to land."

"But master I can arrage it myself."

"No Jeannie I'll handle it."

**Capter 2**

Tony landed the helicopter somewhere over a desert island. Jeannie and Tony came out the helicopter and looked around the place.

"Master, where are we?"

"I don't know! I wish I had a map." Jeannie blinks and suddenly the map appears in his hands.

"Thanks." Tony looks around and at the map "Well, it doesn't seem to be on the map this Island."

"No? well, any way master! Is it not romantic? You and me again in a desert island again, remaids me when you first found me." She said smiling

"No Jeannie we have to go back to NASA! I have work to do. What am I going to tell Dr. Bellows? Tony thinks."I have an idea, blink us back."

"Blink us back? Oh, no Anthony!" Get closer to him. "Being here with you gives me good memories." She hugs him.

Tony hugs her back. "Sweetheart I would anything to be here with you but I really need to go back! You know that." He kisses her.

"oh..Very well, than." She blinks and nothing happens, she blinks again and still nothing happens. Jeannie starts to get worried

"Jeannie is there any problem?" Tony said worried too.

"No Anthony..well I think not." She blinks once more and still nothing happens.

"I do not know what happened to my powers! They are not working!" she start to panic now.

"Don't worry sweetheart, please try it again." He said still having some hope it would work but still nothing happens.

"Now Master what are we going to do? I do not have my powers and I do not know even why."

"Calm down darling. Hugs her. "We'll find a way to get out of here."

They kept themselves close to each other trying to think in a solution. Silence for a minute now, we can only hear the sound of the birds and the sea. So Tony breaks the silence.

(Tony to himself) "If I could only try to communicate with someone at the base!"

"Jeannie could you do me one more favor or at least try it?" he said looking deep into her eyes

"Well... I can do but I do not know if it will work but…"

"Well, at least we can try! Look could you blink up a telephone? I can try to contact Roger." replied Tony.

"Telephone? I guess it will not be so difficult to blink. I only wish it will work" Jeannie crosses her arms and blink once than twice and still nothing happens in her third blink she succeed.

"Hey Jeannie you're the best." He kisses her.

"Oh Master I'm glad I could help you." She smiles

Quickly Tony calls Rogers office. (Change scene to Rogers Office). Roger is at his office with Dr. Bellows.

"Major Healey this afternoon there's going to be an important meeting with General Peterson. Don't even think on missing it! And also before I forget see if you can tell about it to Major Nelson because I haven't seen him lately. Do you know where he is?"

"No sir. Actually I haven't seen Tony either."

"How strange I went to his office and he wasn't there, I looked all over the base for him and nothing."

"Don't worry I'll look for him, doc."

"Could you please Major? Roger nods and DR. Bellows left the office and soon as he left the phone rang.

"Hellow, Major Healey's Office." He answerd

(Split scene with Tony and Roger at the phone.)

"Roger! Roger! It's me Tony!" he said with a desperate voice.

"Tony it's you?" Said Major Healey recognizing his voice.

"Yes Roger it's me! I need your help I'm desperate."

"Where are you? Dr. Bellows is all over the base looking for you?"

"I'm lost somewhere in a desert Island."

"You are what?" he said not believing what his friend was saying.

"Oh, Rog' it's a long story! I'm here with Jeannie she lost her powers and we don't know what to do."

"OH, Tony…How do you get yourself into these things?"

"Roger!!"

"What am I going to say to Dr. Bellows?"

"Well be creative! Say something to him. Tell I had to travel because of family problems anthing but say somenthing." Tony replied

"How are you going back?" Roger said

"I'll find a way. I think Jeannie's power is coming back. At least she blinked the phone. Hmm..Rog' I need to go now."

"Tony wait, wait! How can I contact you again?"

"Don't contact me I'll contact you, ok?"

"Alright Tony good luck, buddy."

"Bye Rog." He hangs up.

Jeannie is seated behind Tony listening to Tony and Rogers conversation.

"Jeannie could you blink the phone out?"

She nods and has difficulty to blink it away like she did the first time she blinked the phone in. She waited a while and blinked again and the phone disappeared.

"I can't believe it" Tony said with his hands on his face.

"What is the matter, master?"

Tony turned back to Jeannie

"What I told you? Why couldn't you wait until I get home or even get me another present? Now I have a important meeting for a new project that can change my career and I'm here in the middle of nowhere." He said angry.

"Yes Master if is that what you wish to be here in the middle of nowhere your wish is granted and you will be here alone." Jeannie said hurt with tears running down her cheek. She ran to the middle of the island forest leaving Tony there alone.

Tony realized that he was very hard at her so he tried to see if she could forgive him.

"Jeannie come back I didn't mean to offend you." He ran after her but it was to late she ran somewhere inside that forest.

Time passed and Tony was there alone seated on a rock. It was getting darked and colder. He had to do something to bring Jeannie back! The only way he had was look after her.

Tony stood up and said: "I Have to look after her."

He ran to the island forest where it was dark. He was going through out the trees and bushes and he couldn't see any trace of Jeannie by now. He was completely desperate. So he said to himself:

"Jeannie I'm sorry! If I could only have your forgiveness! You are the best thing that happened in my life. I can't even imagine what I would you without, please Jeannie where ever you are, please come back I need you I really do!" As he said his last words we can hear some steps behind him. Tony was so lost in his thoughts that he didn't listen to it.

"Anthony…" A sweet voice said. He felt a soft hand over his shoulder. He got scared and quickly turned around and he couldn't believe his eyes.

"Jeannie! He hugs her tight.

"Anthony…" She put her arms around his neck. "What you just said, you really meant it? Do you really love me?" she said with that cute face Tony can't resist.

"Yes Jeannie I meant every word!"

"ohhhhhhhhh!" She hugs and kisses him.

"So you forgive me?" Tony said hoping she would.

"Sure, I could never be angry with you." She smiles

"But master what are we going to do until tomorrow?"

"Well… we need to find food and some shelter at least until tomorrow. Let's find some logs só we can put up some fire."

Jeannie and Tony went back to the beach and to set up the fire. They were close to one another. Trying to warm themselves by the fire. They found some coconuts and fruits to eat.

"Oh Anthony I am happy even though I'm without my powers.I love to be with you!" She said looking at him and laying her head on his chest.

"Jeannie I could have said all those things but I would never change this moment with you for anything in the world. I love you."

"I love you too Anthony."

Both of them lay down one next to each other Jeannie with her head on Tony's chest and he with his arms around her. Time passes as they sleep by the fire.

**Chapter 3**

Next Day at Rogers Office. Dr. Bellows comes in.

"Good Morning Dr. Bellows!" Roger said with a nervous tone of voice because he already knew what Dr. Bellows would ask.

"Good morning Major Healey. I still can't find Major Nelson. People here at the base said that he didn't appear here today. And yesterday it seemed the wasn't here too. Major Healey do you know something?"

"Well I actually do know something. I mean Major Nelson he had to travel." He said nervous.

"Travel?" What do you mean by travel?"

"Sir, Major Nelson had some Family problem to resolve and he left yesterday afternoon." Roger said putting his hands inside his pocket.

"What family problem? He couldn't leave without my permission? This is not like Major Nelson." Dr. Bellows said suspicious.

"Yeah, because it was urgent."

Dr. Bellows looked at his watch.

"Well, Major Healey I have an appointment with General Peterson now so if Major Nelson calls tell him I want to talk with him, ok? And it's also urgent." As he said that Roger nods and Dr. Bellows left the room.

Roger to himself. "Oh Tony please, please come back. Look what you put me into."

**Chapter 4**

Back to the last scene where Jeannie and Tony were sleeping. It was already morning the sun was shining and Tony woke up first and Jeannie straight after.

"Good morning , Master! She said with a smile

"Good morning, Jeannie." He said then kissing her.

"Jeannie, do you feel better now?"

"I do not know master! Yesterday I felt so weak without my powers. I think I am feeling much better now."

"GOOD! Now Jeannie see if you can blink something up?"

Jeannie blinks once and nothing she tries to blink several times but still doesn't work.

"No Master I still cannot blink." She said disappointed

"oh, darling don't worry we'll find a way to get out of her I promise." He kisses her.

While they where talking and trying to find a way to get out of that island, from the end of the island we can see people. It looked like a group of tourists.

"Let's see if we can find…" he was interrupted by Jeannie.

"Oh my god are you seeing what I am seeing master? Jeannie said.

"Yeah, Jeannie." He grabs her hands and stands up.

"weeeeeeeeh! We are saveddd!" Jeannie jumps up and down and laughs. "Come on master let's talk with them." Jeannie and Tony ran towards the group of people.

"Excuse me." Tony said.

"Hi, hum..are you guys lost? This strange man said as people who were behind him took pictures and spoke in different languages who looked strangely to Tony and Jeannie.

"Yeah, yes we are.. please could you help us?" Tony said

"oh yes sure, but what tour guide are you in?" the strange man replied.

"what?" Jeannie and Tony repeated at the same time.

"Yes, that' what you heard."

"But could you tell me where we are?"

"You guys don't know where you are?" Oh, boy.. you are at a resort the most famous resort visited in Florida. Said the tour guide.

Tony grins not believing what he heard. "So you're telling me that I'm lost in a resort?"

"Well, if you put it that way?" he looked with a strange look at them.

"Oh great! But could you take as back? See I'm an astronaut Major Anthony Nelson from cape Kennedys base ,NASA."

"OH, yes, you're the astronaut! I knew you looked familiar."

"Yes, and this is my wife Jeannie."

Jeannie shakes hands with the tour guide.

"Nice to meet you Mrs. Nelson."

"So where would you guys wanna go?" the guide said.

"To Cocoa beach!" Could you please take us there?" Jeannie willing he would.

"Sure, we'll have a tour down there by now, come with us." The tour guide replied and started to go back with the other tourists.

"Master I cannot believe it! You put us in a desert island that in the end seems to be a resort? Can you not even read a map? Oh, master now is my time to get mad at you! How do you get ourselves into this things?" as she said that she ran after the tour group.

"Jeannie come back here… " Tony ran after her.

(Changing Scene)

Now Jeannie and Tony are in a Tour van full with tourist of many different countries.

"How could you do this to us? Jeannie said it out loud making everybody on the bus look at them. And also making Tony embarrassed.

"Jeannie be quite everybody is looking at us! I know I did a mistake everybody make mistakes I'm human." Tony said trying to make Jeannie calm.

"My powers they are not working yet! If I had it, it would be a lot easier." She crossed her arms.

"Alright sweetheart, be calm now we are heading home,now." Tony said

"Oh,well…Hey why do we not sing to pass time?"Smiles. "Anna- baham-yah-habbi-yah-habbi." She sings it out loud everyone stares ate her. Making Tony even more embarrassed than he was.

"Jeannie stop it…" He grabs her and kisses her so she could stop.

**Chapter 5**

Roger goes to Tony's house .

"Tonyyy…are you already back home yet?" He goes inside the house. "Jeannie…"

From outside we can see Dr. Bellows car parked next to Majors Healey car he's heading to Tony's house.

"Major Nelson? Jeannie?" said Dr. Bellows comig inside the open door.

Roger gets back to the living room where he see's Dr. Bellows.

"OH, Hi Dr. Bellows." Said Major Healey.

"Hi, Major Healey. What are you doing here?"

"Well…I came here to… wet Tony's plants…yes, Tony's plants you know how Tony and Jeannie love their plants."

"Sure,Major…" Dr. Bellows replied not believing in what he was saying.

As Major Healey and Dr. Bellows where talking. Jeannie and Tony came through the door all dirty and with circle under their eyes. They looked all messed up.

"Jeannie,Tony you're back!" Said Major Healey surprised.

"Major Nelson, Jeannie? What happened to you?" Dr. Bellows couldn't believe his eyes.

"oh, Nothing sir, well.. We had a long trip didn't we Jeannie?"

She nods.

"But I cannot believe it! You guys look like you have been attacked by a tornado." Dr. Bellows replied.

"Well, let's put it that way.. I mean…" he was interrupted by Dr.Bellows

"Don't say anymore words Major. I want you at my office tomorrow moring. And Please clean yourself." He said staring at them and left the house.

"Jeannie Tony what have you guys been doing?"said Major Healey who still was waiting for an answer.

"Roger is a long story." Said Tony taking his blue NASA jacket which was all dirty on the couch.

"So I see. .." said Roger staring at them.

"Jeannie, I want you tomorrow to go to your doctor and see what's the problem with your powers ok?" said Tony holding her hands.

"Sure, master I will."

"Jeannie I love you and Thank you for everything."

"You are welcome." She giggles and after they give a passionly kiss.

"Why do I ever have to watch this?" Roger said smiling at them.

(Black out)

THE END

Note: This fanfiction is not finished. But it will be continued in another story. Please let you reviews. THANK YOU!


End file.
